Small Miracles
by Darthanne
Summary: Megabyte thinks about his relationship with Adam. SLASH


Small Miracles (1/1)

by Anne

Rating/Warnings: OK (Oz/Kiwi spelling/grammar etc) – PG13 – angst, romance, SLASH.

Author's notes: This ficlet was written in response to a request by Polly in the LJ drabble request meme. It grew.

Pairing: Megabyte/Adam.

Summary: Megabyte thinks about his relationship with Adam.

Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People belong to Roger Damon Price, Thames/Tetra and ITV television.

I promise to return the characters in one piece, more or less, when I'm finished, but hold no liability for any physical injury or psychological trauma sustained by them in my fiction.

Thanks to: Linda, Misanagi and haraamis for beta reading.

indicates telepathy

Dedication: To Polly.

Please send comments to: anne be okay. He's stubborn." My father's voice took me by surprise. I hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Yeah, he's stubborn." I caressed Adam's face once more, before I turned to look at my father. Adam always loved it when I touched him. He'd been a touchy-feely kind of guy for as long as I'd known him, but what we had was special. I loved him, couldn't keep my hands off him. Wanted him. Needed him.

"You need to take a break, Megabyte." Dad was frowning. He had that worried look down to perfection. But then we'd given him good reason over the years.

I shook my head. "No, not gonna happen. He'll wake up, and I won't be here."

"I can stay with him."

"Thanks, but no." I cleared my throat. I wasn't going to lose it in front of the old man. No one had ever seen me cry except for Adam – and Kevin – and that wasn't going to change now. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't here when he woke up?

"You haven't left his side since this happened." Dad sighed. "You can't survive on coffee."

I snorted. "You do. Black. Two sugars." I pointed to the empty cup; it was still sitting on the cabinet where I'd left it, next to the sandwiches Kev had tried to persuade me to eat. I'd had one while he'd stood over me, but I wasn't hungry. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

"The doctors say he'll be okay, that he'll wake up when he's ready." Dad picked up the cup but didn't make a move towards the door. Damn, he was stubborn. Always had been. Adam had a theory that it was a Damon trait; I'd laughed it off and told him that he loved me anyway. He'd told me that he did, pulled me close and kissed me.

Way to go, Newman. I'd suspected he'd had feelings for me. Hell, I'd lusted after him for years, but I'd expected him to give me some kind of warning, ya know?

But then, Adam always did manage to surprise me when I least expected it. There were hidden depths to the guy, stuff about him I was still learning even now.

"Yeah, well," I told Dad, "I'll just stay here till he does." I almost felt sorry for the old man; he thinks of Adam as a second son, treats all of us Tomorrow People as his kids even though I'm the only one he's actually stuck with by blood.

Dad sighed, placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. For a moment I was scared that he might hug me, but he didn't. It's not that I don't like hugs – I do – but the last thing I needed was to start crying on his shoulder. That I tried to limit to once a day, and I'd already done my quota for today. Hard to hide anything from an empath. Kev had taken one look at me, put his arms around me, and I'd caved. He's a good friend. Stronger than a lot of people give him credit for too.

"Thanks, Dad." If Adam thought I'd been less than civil, he'd chew my ass out over it when he woke up. He liked my dad, was always telling me that I should appreciate him more than I did. He's probably right.

"I'm coming back in an hour with backup, and you're taking a break." I hated it when he used that tone and tried to go parental on me.

"Right. Whatever." I turned my attention back to Adam. Behind me, I heard my father snort, and I knew he was rolling his eyes. The door opened and closed behind him, and I was alone again.

No, not alone. Climbing onto the bed I wrapped my arms around Adam and kissed him gently on the cheek. "You're the one who's supposed to be telling /me/ that things will be okay." I stroked his face, half expecting him to lean into my touch like he always did.

He didn't.

Damn him. Why the hell did he have to be so overprotective, pushing me out of the way like that? Those idiots had been after me, not him, fired that dart gun at me. Not Adam. But no, he'd been hit, gone down, and was now lying in a hospital bed.

The doctors said it was a sedative, but if the smirk on Galt's face was anything to go by, he'd added an extra something just for us. Fucking bastard wasn't letting on either. Playing the innocent didn't work for him. It only made me wish that I could blow his brains out.

Not being able to kill isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, we're supposed to be the future of humanity, next stage of evolution and all that, but it's no damn good if we're not around to enjoy it.

Some days I curse these powers. Adam says that we have a responsibility, that we have to look forward, think of what we can achieve.

I love the guy, but he can be so damn naïve. Yeah, I know that deep down he's as negative as I am, but he hides it a damn sight better.

Okay, so I'm swearing and not too creatively at that. How the hell am I supposed to think straight with Adam just lying here, just…

Wake up, Adam. Please. I don't want to go through life without you. You are my life. I love you.

I closed my eyes, and buried my face in his chest. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't!

Adam! Wake up! Please I could still feel him. That was a good sign. Right? If I reached out far enough, maybe I could follow him, find him and bring him home.

Spooning myself around him, I placed his palm against mine, hoping that some part of him could feel the mind-merge, feel me. "You're crazy, Damon," I whispered aloud. It took two to mind-merge, and Adam wasn't here, wasn't capable.

/If anyone can teleport out of danger, it's Adam./

I remembered telling Ami that during the Rameses incident. I'd been wrong then, almost lost Adam that time too, but Ami and I had combined our powers, brought him home.

I could do the same thing now. Had to.

Wiping my free hand across my face to dry it, I focused on Adam and my memories of him. The good memories.

He has the most beautiful smile, even though he denies it. Lights up his whole face. When he touches me, it's gentle, loving. His kisses – I could get lost in one of those kisses. And his voice, and that accent. It's enough to turn me into a pile of Megabyte sized goo, and I don't goo easily. Except for when he screams my name during sex. God, that turns me on. Adam knows it too.

Please, Adam. Don't leave me. I love you. I want you. I don't care what it takes to bring you back. Please.

I'm not a guy who begs or believes in a higher power, but I'd sell my soul if I had to. Give up anything. Everything but him.

Damn it, Newman. We were supposed to have a future together. We can't do that if you're just lying here.

Something or someone brushed against my mind, a light telepathic caress. I reached for it, following it, hoping like hell I wasn't imagining things.

Adam? Please, God. Let it be him. I lowered my shielding completely, not caring who heard me, ignoring the whispers in my head.

I screamed his name again. If I'd yelled it aloud as well as telepathically I wasn't aware. Nor did I care.

Adam, please. Come back to me. I love you. I'll always want you.

I felt a light touch on my skin. A gentle caress, pulling me back to a reality I didn't want to face without him.

"I love you." His voice was weak. My eyes snapped open.

I grinned. He wiped my tears.

I kissed him, slowly, savouring the taste, wrapped myself around him. "I love you, too," I told him, my voice choking.

Adam smiled. "I know."

Fin


End file.
